


A Stranger In a Strange World

by Nervous_Cole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Absolution, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Death Eater Scorpius Malfoy, Death Eaters, Fear of Death, Ghosts of the Past - Freeform, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Humans are cruel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Psychological Torture, Pure-blood supremacy, Racism, Regret, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervous_Cole/pseuds/Nervous_Cole
Summary: The famous and feared student of Hogwarts Scorpius Malfoy has great planes for his 6th year in Hogwarts.He will study more and will improve his grades, even more,he will work more and do more duties in the school to achieve the title of the Head Boy,he will finally be able to use all the new tools and weapons he has invented or crafted over the course of the summer andhe will bring fear and pain to all the Mudbloods in Hogwarts.He can't be more proud of his plan and everything looks good until suddenly a mysterious boy has appeared out of the blue in the greenhouse.Or the story of Scorpius Malfoy in a universe where the death eaters rule over GB and Albus Potter never existed.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue.

"Finally it is done."

Scorpius Malfoy smiles and looks proudly at his newly crafted magical tool. He spent his whole summer vacation on crafting it, and after many failed attempts, explosions and environmental and personal damage, he finally has completed it and it looks like, it can work. He stayed up until midnight, didn't eat anything and refused to leave his room until he has found the right components. A bit of wood and metal scraps to keep it steady, a large amount of black powder and a big drop of durability potion so that it will still work and won't lose its effectiveness. Finding the right wood was also difficult because the wood from the trees of his father's garden didn't work out so great with the black powder, the only result he got was a huge fire in his room. He needed a special kind of wood, so he ordered magical wood that won't burn so easily like the wood the muggles use. But the hardest part was actually finding the right charm to control the tool and make it actually work. It took so many hours and he needed to search through so many books to find the right one. Crafting it consumed Scorpius' free time and summer vacation but the result he got is worth it.

"I can't wait to try it out!" Scorpius says fully excited but he still has to wait for the term to begin. He can't use it at his home. Thinking about all the possibilities and results he will get from the device makes him fully excited and happy. It's like Christmas for him, when he gets lots of presents but it still isn't like Christmas because the tool is something new and valuable for him, unlike Christmas where it always the same. His grandparents visit them and bring lots of presents with them and Scorpius just takes the presents and goes to his room to continue his work. There is nothing more and it bores him. Where is the excitement and happiness, he feels now?

You may be asking yourself what he has crafted that brings him excitement and happiness. It is a newly invented Mudblood torture device. You place it on the ground and it will be only visible for the muggle-borns if they go over it or touch it somehow it will go off and explode. The explosion will result, that all the metal scraps will fly out and hurt the Mudbloods. They won't kill them, it isn't allowed at the school to kill other students it will only hurt them. **A lot**.

Hurting Mudbloods is allowed in the Wizarding world because they pose a threat to it, with their blood and their connection with muggles and it is the right of every **normal** wizard to punish blood traitors for the crimes they have committed against Scorpius and the other wizards. So Scorpius does his daily duty in Hogwarts, as a wizard, and **hurts** and **punishes** Mudbloods for their blood and birth. 

For his duty, Scorpius gets feared by Mudbloods and admiration from his classmates and teachers. There is nothing more that makes them more excited than to see Scorpius doing the thing he is good at, **hurting other living beings**. Be it through curses like his favorite one the **Cruciatois Curse** , which after so many times he used can now even cast it without a wand or be it through the **inhuman devices** , which Scorpius himself crafts and uses it on innocent beings for his own amuse or be it through constant **bullying and psychological torture** , he likes to just scare Mudbloods, every time a Mudbloods walks past Scorpius, he can see the fear in their eyes and can see that they are afraid that Scorpius will cast the Cruciatos Cure on them.

Scorpius gets lots of admiration for it, even from the Headmistress Dolores Umbridge and he can't be much more proud of it, because it means that he is in a good position, to become a **Head Boy** , which he always had dreamed of to become. Just thinking of the admiration and fear he will get when he is the Head Boy of Hogwarts.

"SCORPIUS!"

Scorpius is interrupted from his thought, from the shouting of his father. Scorpius just rolls his eyes. Dinner is probably ready because it is the only reason why his father would call for him and Scorpius is pretty hungry now after all the work, and maybe eating something, can help to get new ideas to improve his torture device. Scorpius makes his way to the dining hall. 

He gets to the dining hall and finds his father already sitting at the large table. As always he just stares emotionless out of the windows thinking of something that Scorpius doesn't know and doesn't want to know. He doesn't greet his son, he just sits there, thinks and waits for the diner to be served from the House-Elves. Scorpius goes to the table and takes the seat far away from his father. His father continues ignoring him. He and his father **Draco Malfoy** aren't that close they barely talk with each other and it only got much worse when his beloved **mother died 3 years ago**. Draco Malfoy was always a heavy thinker, he sometimes sites at his office and just thinks of something. He also doesn't show any emotions, he just has the emptiness on his face that Scorpius hates. The only time when he did something instead of thinking is when his mother **Astoria Greengras** was around, then he showed happiness and actually talked, he could hear them talking and even laughing all the night but when Scorpius was around, he didn't talk and it is still like this, he never interacts with Scorpius.

His mother was a whole different story she at least showed **love** and **happiness** around her own son. She wasn't like his father or every other person of Hogwarts. She was full of love something strange for Scorpius but he liked it because she always talked and did something with Scorpius, they would either clean together the big manor or they would go out, manage the garden, cook together and take care of all the plants in the greenhouse and Scorpius always liked and even loved it. It was always fun even the cleaning, they would always sing and laugh together and after her death, nothing remained of it. The house-elves clean the manor, take care of the garden and cook and Scorpius won't leave his room the whole summer and you won't hear any laughing or any singing in the manor there is just a dreadful silence.

Behind Draco's seat, you can see a big picture painting of Astoria Greengras and it always makes Scorpius sad to see her.

_He misses her_

He is interrupted by the smell of fish in front of him. The fish looks delicious but it doesn't taste as great as the meal his mother used to cook. He just eats it there is nothing else to do and he is still pretty hungry. And like this, the diner continues, just silence and the ticking of the clock reminding everyone at the room that **time is passing**. "Mr.Malfoy." he can feel a small finger poking him and he jumps up, he didn't expect any kind of disturbance to the silence. "WHAT!" He shouts at the House-Elf and he is taken aback of the shouting and from his eyes, you can see fear. "I'm real-really... sorr-sorry...Mr.Malfoy." He says and looks down and disappearing fast into the kitchen to avoid punishment. Scorpius shakes his head and sits down. He looks outside of the large window and notices that the clouds are really dark. "there will probably be a storm again." Scorpius says more to himself to at least fill the void inside the room.

* * *

After he is finished with the diner he slowly makes his way up to his room. From the sound of it, the storm is starting because you can hear the rain that hits against the old walls of the manor. He goes inside his room and sits on his bed. Scorpius looks around his empty room, there is his desk, his closet and of course his bed which on he sits. The only really special things are the pictures on the wall of him and his mom reminding him of the good times and of the only person he liked. Scorpius hates to admit but the only person he truly liked and was close was his mother. Another thing he also hates to admit is that he doesn't have any friends in Hogwarts. The only reason why people hangout with Scorpius is because of his reputation. Because hanging out with Scorpius means, that people will respect and fear you and that the teachers will like you. He needs to keep this reputation, it is the only thing he is good at and the only way to remind people that Scorpius exists.

Scorpius looks at the picture of him and his mother in the kitchen they are baking a cake together and Scorpius is full of flour and both are laughing. Scorpius can feel a **tear** slowly making his way down his face. He fast wipes the tear away. He can't show **sadness** not in this **world** , the other wizards will consider him **weak** if they see a pure-blood **crying** they would even consider you as a Blood Traitor for this behavior. He looks at his desk seeing the torture device. He needs to forget his mother. "She is dead and she won't come back Scorpius!" Scorpius whispers. He gets up and goes to his closet to change into his pajamas.

"Only 2 weeks are left then I will go back to Hogwarts..." Scorpius says to himself while he lies on his bed. His mother was always sad when he left for Hogwarts and was very happy when he finally came back. She would have prepared a big diner for Scorpius. Scorpius shakes his head. He needs to forget her, he can't show sadness. He looks at the direction of his desk. He needs to keep his reputation. "... and can finally test out it on the Mudbloods..." He says more in a whisper.

_He closes his eyes to see his mother again._

But he wakens up by the sound of lighting hitting somewhere in the garden.

He quickly gets up and looks outside and sees that the lighting hit Astoria's greenhouse and starts to burn. "No...No...No..." He repeats and immediately leaves his room. He runs down the corridor to his father's room. He busts in. "DAD, MOMS GREENHOUSE IS BURNING!" He shouts at him. Draco immediately gets up, his face full of fear. He takes his wand and both make their way to the garden.

* * *

They both are in front of the burning glasshouse. "SCORPIUS BACK!" His father shouts and casts a spell to clear the flames. It takes some time but he managed to clear the fire.

He stops and takes a deep breath. Draco just stays there and stares at the greenhouse. Astoria loved her greenhouse she used to raise different kinds of plants, magical ones but also non-magical in there. Astoria would stay in the greenhouse until midnight and work there and Scorpius would happily help here and Scorpius' father would always spend his time with his wife there and even now he goes to the greenhouse and spends hours in there. She put so much time and love into the greenhouse, and now it is **destroyed**.

_Scorpius cries and even Draco has a few tears on his face._

After a while, Draco puts his hand on his son's shoulder and tells him. "Come Scorpius, let's go inside" Scorpius just stays there and slowly goes inside the destroyed glasshouse, his father waits outside. He looks around everything is destroyed from the plants to the gardening tools. Scorpius would sometimes come here and think about the past but he can feel how the happy memories he had in this place are slowly fading away like the ashes in the air. He turns around to leave the place but he stops when he here something moving behind him.

He turns around and sees a boy lying far in the corner.

"DAD!"


	2. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter  
> Scorpius and Draco find the stranger inside the greenhouse, both of are unsure what to do next with him. Is he a criminal or even a muggle?

"What is going on Scorpius?" Draco comes and questions his son's sudden call for help. He looks around and sees all the destroyed things, that belonged to his wife. "Did you call me to see, your mothers destroyed stuff?!?" Draco shouts, very pissed off for the lack of respect from his son. Draco turns around to leave the greenhouse.

"No...No... there is a **stranger** in the corner." His father stops, slowly turns around and takes his wand out. He slowly walks to the corner. Scorpius looks at his father, his face full of fear because of the sudden appearance of the stranger. "Wh...What are y...you going to do no...now?" Scorpius stutters and looks at his father and the stranger, unsure what would happen next. "Out of the way, Scorpius!" His father demands in a very stern voice. Scorpius moves away, he doesn't have his wand right now, so he moves behind his father for protection of any possible situation.

He gets closer and closer to the **stranger** , his heart beating so fast and hard, it's a miracle that I still didn't burst out of his chest. He is in front of the stranger and kneels down, he holds his wand ready to be prepared for any situation but he holds it so tight that his knuckles turn white. He grabs the should of the stranger turning around to inspect the person. Draco sees the face of the stranger.

Scorpius hears how the wand from his father falls down on the ground. "Father?" Scorpius asks his father and gets no answer from his father. "Dad?" Still no response, so he leans his head to the side to get a better view of the stranger and also to see what startled his father. He sees the stranger. It is a **boy**.

His father takes the wand from the ground and stands up, he shakes the dust of his pants, with his hands. He turns to face his son. "Scorpius" Draco says without any emotion in his words, but Scorpius ignores his father's words and continues to examine the boy.

Scorpius has so many questions in his mind on of them the most important one is, what is doing a stranger in their greenhouse and the next important one is, who the hell this guy is. "Scorpius!" His father roars, to make his son actually listen to him once. Scorpius jumps up and looks at his father, with a questionable look. He hates it when his father roars. "What?" He answers to his father, with annoyance in his words, Draco just shakes his head to the behavior of his son.

"Help me, to carry him to one of our guest rooms." His father tells him and grabs the stranger from his arms and lifts him slowly up. "Wait..." Scorpius tells his father, to stop him from doing anything further. "What are you waiting for now? Help me carry him." Draco tells his son with heavy breathing, he is already tired, he makes a mental note to himself to exercise more.

Scorpius doesn't understand why his father wants to move this boy, a stranger, possibly a criminal to their guestrooms. What if the stranger is a muggle, what if he sees all these magical things in their mansion. This would mean, they would have to get rid of the muggle, they would have to kill him and Scorpius knows that Draco doesn't have the courage to do such a thing unlike his son, who would have done it if he was allowed to cast spells outside of Hogwarts.

"Why are we moving him to our guestroom? I mean we don't even know, who this boy is!" Scorpius states and it is true, this boy could be anything and he doesn't want to risk it. Draco carefully puts the boy down and just stares at his son, unsure what to say. He doesn't know how to explain it to Scorpius, he would think his father has gone crazy and would need to visit St. Mungos. "You wouldn't understand it!" He shouts to his son louder than he expected, he just wants to think for a moment on what to do next.

Once again he grabs the boy from his shoulder and lifts him up. "Don't stand there like an idiot! Grabs his legs, we are moving in the guestroom!" Draco says with annoyance and rolls his eyes. Scorpius just takes a breath and shakes his. He does as he told so and grabs the legs and slowly lifts the boy up with the help of his father. They slowly carry the boy out of the greenhouse.

* * *

"Be careful with him!" Draco shouts. "Carrying him is harder than you think!" Scorpius answers his father back with little breath he has left. "Okay, lay him down for a minute. I need a minute." He lies the boy carefully on the marble floor of the mansion and sits down next to the stranger and looks down on him. Scorpius follows and sits next to his father and like his father, he stares at the stranger.

They continue staring at the stranger for a few minutes and there is an unnerving silence between them both. Scorpius looks next to him to his father. Draco still stares at the stranger. Scorpius never knows what his father sometimes thinks about for days and he doesn't care that much about but still, there is sometimes a bit of curiosity in him. Right now is the same situation, his father thinks about something, probably about the stranger and Scorpius is curios about what, but asking his father would only result in him getting angry and telling Scorpius to mind his own business.

" This boy weighs more than he looks like." He says, to at least break the uncomfortable silence. His father looks up and looks at his son. " Yeah, you're right." He says and looks and yet again looks at the boy. " How much do you think he weighs?" Draco asks his son and Scorpius is taken back from the question from his father.

It is actually the first time that his father actually started **a conversation**.

" I think about 11-12 stones..." Scorpius says and examines the body. His father lets a small laugh out. "No! Definitely not..." He says and smiles. It is also the first time in years that he heard his father laughing, the last time he heard him was when his beloved mother was still alive. " I would say about 10 stones..." Draco says.

"What?!? This means he weighs almost the same as me and he is also a lot smaller than me!." Scorpius exclaims and laughs. "Reaching your weight is no challenge, Scorpius." His father jokes and laughs, he looks at his son. "but reaching your height, this is a completely different story" His father states and it's true Scorpius is from the height, with almost 6', the biggest in his year. " His 5,5' size is a joke compared to my size" Scorpius jokes and looks at the boy. He is pretty smaller, a lot smaller than Scorpius.

"Yeah, I think we are ready to continue carrying him." Scorpius' father says and gets up and makes himself ready for the work and his son follows.

* * *

"Okay, here we are..." Draco says as they finally reach the guestroom.

They get inside the room and both of them lay the boy carefully in the bed after that son and father sigh of relief. Scorpius goes to the edge of the bed and sits there for a moment, to give his arms the deserved break they earned. His father takes the chair and sits on it. They stare at each other, both are unsure what to do next and the result is yet again and uncomfortable silence between father and son. The room is very quiet, the only thing you can hear is the clicking of the clock, which reminds them that **time** is still passing and the last thing, the calm breath which reminds them, that there is a stranger boy which needs still needs to be taken care off.

Draco breaks the silence between them both. " I should get to my bed, it is already very late..." He says and yawns a bit. Scorpius' father gets up and but before he can leave the room. " What are we going to do with the boy?" Scorpius interrupts him and looks at his father and the boy. Draco looks at the moment and thinks for a moment, how to explain it to his son. " Nothing..." He answers sternly to his son. Scorpius' mouth is wide open.

They just a let stranger sleep in their guestroom, what if he wakes up in the middle of the night and kills Scorpius and his father while they are asleep or what if he is a muggle and sneaks out at night and tells his muggle friends of them, this would result in the execution for Draco and his only son. He can't risk it.

" But father..." Scorpius says and continues but he gets interrupted by his father. " He will do no harm to us." He says but notices that his son is not satisfied with the answer so he adds. " Scorpius, I know and promise you, that he will not get us in any trouble. " Scorpius takes a deep breath and calms down. His father promises it to him and this means Scorpius a lot because as Scorpius remembers his father never broke a promise for his dead mother and hopefully he will keep his promise to Scorpius too. " Okay father, I trust you," Scorpius says and looks up, at his father. " I will explain it tomorrow to you, why I made this decision." Draco says and smiles at his son and leaves the room.

Scorpius can hear the footsteps of his father in the hall and continues to sit on the edge of the bed, he stares at the boy. The boy's appearance is completely the opposite of Scorpius' appearance.

Scorpius has platinum-colored hair like his father, but the boy has jet-black hair like the night. He is also a bit tanned as if he had been to the beach many times, unlike Scorpius who is very pale and barely goes outside let alone under the sun. We don't have to talk about size. The boy is compared to the size of Scorpius a house-elf. Scorpius has straight hair which is always combed neatly, unlike the stranger, who has wavy hair and it is currently a bit messy and Scorpius doesn't know if the messy hairstyle is the result of the crash or if it is his normal hairstyle. Scorpius thinks it suits him and it looks cute on him. 

Scorpius shakes his head. Yet again Scorpius lets his emotions pass and let alone thoughts like this which are forbidden in the wizarding world. A male wizard can't find another male wizard cute. Male wizards can only find female wizards cute, so it is foreseen in nature but also in the magic world and thinking such things or even practicing these things can result in a long sentence in Azkaban.

Scorpius clears his mind. " I should get going to bed..." He says in a monotonous voice and stands up and leaves the boy alone in the guestroom.

* * *

Scorpius goes to his bed and yet again tries to fall asleep but unlike the last time, he can't keep his eyes closed.

He has to think about the boy and the night and everything that has happened, all the time and he can't forget the greenhouse. 

_"I'm sorry mom..."_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really obvious who the stranger is right? but still, how did he managed to reach this world, where the death eaters rule over the wizarding world? Any theories write them below or just wait for the next chapters to find out more.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and if you wanna show your appreciation you can leave a kudos or a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue.  
> If you really liked the prologue and want me to continue it you can show it through a kudos or a comment.  
> Got any ideas or ideas to improve the stories? You can send me a message a write it down in the comments.


End file.
